Lunch
by MyNameX
Summary: Tentang Mingyu dan bekal makan siang buatan Jisoo-hyung. [Seventeen Fanfic] [Kim Mingyu x Hong Jisoo / Mingyu x Joshua] [MinShua / MinSoo] [Slight!SoonHoon dan SeungHan] Yaoi!


Lelaki dengan surai _peach_ halus duduk bersandar dinding, dekat cermin besar di ruang practice. Badannya kecil, juga dengan kaki yang ramping. Remaja dua puluh dua tahun itu mengeluarkan barang dari dalam ransel hitam.

Dua susun kotak bekal warna merah.

.

* * *

.

 **"LUNCH"**

.

 **Kim Mingyu** x **Hong Jisoo** , and other Seventeen's member

Rate : **T** – Genre : Romance(?), **Humor(?)**

 **Warning!** _Anggap saja_ **AU!** _Ini terlalu_ **OOC** , _wkwkwk.. /pLak!_

 _/dilempar ke laut/_

 _._

* * *

 **A/n(1) :**

Aku tulis ini setelah kepikiran kata **BlueChoa98** dan **Honeylili** untuk buat MinShua, setelah dicoba-coba sulit juga ternyata :3

Bacanya _sih_ suka, tapi entah kok kalau buat sendiri kaya kurang nyawa ( _please_ jangan dijawab,' _La nulis kalau ga pake nyawa mana jadi mbak?!'_ –serius itu clekit-clekit -)

* * *

.

Happy reading~

.

* * *

.

Tingkat kotak dipisahkan, mengangkat tutup paling atas dan menaruhnya sejajar di lantai.

Kotak bawah hampir penuh berisi nasi, sedang yang atas tersusun rapi seperti pelangi; dengan sosis gurita, telur gulung di tengah, lalu tumis brokoli.

Gemerasak plastik bungkus terdengar lirih dan bunyian kayu terbelah menyusul. Lepas menyumpit satu potong sosis gurita Hong Jisoo berteriak, "Mingyu, ayo makan!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh kilat dan meringis senang. Kim Mingyu yang masih terkapar lelah merangkak terburu; mengikis seratus senti jarak pemisah dengan Jisoo-nya.

"Apa menu hari ini, _hyung_?"

Jisoo memberi suapan pertama. "Aku kesiangan. Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

"Hanya itu?" protes Mingyu agak susah, getar suaranya tersandung rongga penuh kudapan.

"Kalau mau enak kenapa tidak buat sendiri? Kau lebih jago masak dari aku, Kim."

"Lebih enak begini _kok_ , ehehe.." Kepala Jisoo bergerak risih, menolak tangan usil Mingyu yang mencolek manja pipinya.

"Iya benar, kenapa kau tidak masak sendiri saja dan malah menyusahkan Jisoo- _hyung_?" Minghao yang tiduran tidak jauh menimpali. Wajahnya dibuat _belas-kasih_ pada yang lebih tua dua tahun.

"Pacar, pacar siapa, kenapa situ yang sewot." Dagu Mingyu naik-naik mode menantang.

Mata Jisoo berputar jengah, namun lakunya masih tetap tenang. "Kurang garam tidak? Aku belum sempat mencicipinya karena buru-buru."

Atensi Mingyu teralih dari aksi _mari-memelototi-Minghao_ pada pertanyaan Jisoo. Gerakan makannya melambat, sempat-sempat ia pindah mengunyah dari geraham kanan ke kiri dua kali sebelum berkata, "Tidak."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tanya garam _sih_? Harusnya tanya gula biar aku bisa jawab ' _mandang kamu saja sudah manis'._ "

"Ey basi." Rupanya setelah satu tahun lebih punya hubungan, gombalan Mingyu tak lagi mempan.

"Hahahahaha..."

Baik Mingyu maupun Jisoo menoleh serempak mendengar gelak Junhui yang kebetulan lewat. "Hahaha, kalau pahit gimana gombalnya, Kim?"

"Pahit itu melihatmu, Jun." Mingyu memberi jawaban singkat; tapi cukup menusuk.

"Duh jahatnya!" Junhui melengos pergi, malas menanggapi lagi.

"Ganggu saja!" Mingyu sewot.

Mendadak keningnya mengerut begitu kembali pada kotak bekal. "Loh, kenapa sosisku tinggal tiga?"

Mingyu melirik ke arah kiri dan mendapati Seungkwan dan Chan dengan gerak-gerak tipis otot sekitar mulut. Mingyu tahu mereka sedang bertahan untuk tidak mengunyah, tapi tetap saja kelihatan. Dasar _aktor_ amatiran.

" _Hyung_ , jangan memberikan makananku pada yang lain!"

"Kenapa? Mereka juga mau makan tau."

Mingyu merengut tak dibela. Kemudian ia menarik Jisoo ke sudut tersepi; paling tidak dalam radius satu meter lebih dari member lain.

Ruginya punya member banyak adalah masalah – _berlaku hanya bagi Mingyu_ – berbagi ruang. Kenyataan ruang practice bukan seluas kamar mandi yang sesak bila diisi lebih dari lima orang. Pada dasarnya tempat itu mampu menampung lebih dari seratus makhluk hidup – _tentu termasuk hewan dan tumbuhan tergantung ukuran_.

Masalah kedua, karena Mingyu mendadak ingin egois. Memiliki penuh diri Jisoo dan seperangkat alat makan yang dibawanya.

"Disini ya." Mingyu memerintah. Jisoo yang mengikuti hanya menurut tanpa banyak argumen.

"Begini lebih baik." Mingyu sudah benar-benar memonopoli; Jisoo terhimpit diantara dua dinding dan pacarnya sendiri mengunci di depan.

"Kau sudah makan, _hyung_?"

"Aku nanti saja, bekalku masih di dalam tas."

"Nanti biar gantian aku yang suap–"

"Lihat ada bayi besar disana."

"–shit!"

"Iya bayi yang benar-benar besar." Itu pasangan paling onar sejagat raya, atau mereka biasa berslogan ria dengan _SeokSoon talk-SoonSeok talk_.

Soonyoung berjalan ke dekat Mingyu yang duduk disamping dispenser, mengambil air dan menempel punggung pada dinding dekat sana.

Ujung lidah Mingyu terjulur meledek. "Bilang saja kau iri, _hyung_."

"Ji, aku juga mau bekal makan siang!" Soonyoung berteriak.

Hampir bocah Kwon itu merajuk, sepotong sosis coklat matang melayang tepat sejajar muka. Soonyoung menoleh. Ada Jisoo yang tersenyum cerah mengisi pandang.

Merasa diberi lampu hijau, Soonyoung melahap daging instannya sementara Mingyu menjerit kesetanan, "JISOO- _HYUNG_! KWON SOONYOUNG ITU MINTA KE JIHOON- _HYUNG_! TAPI KENAPA KAU BERIKAN MAKANANKU?!"

Jisoo balas pasang tampang sebiasanya. "Oh, kupikir dia memanggilku."

"asdfghjkl! #$%^&*()_+"

Soonyoung beranjak sembari terpingkal puas. Menertawakan nasib adik jangkungnya yang _sok_ berkuasa.

Baru seberapa jauh dari Mingyu yang masih merengek, Soonyoung dapat hadiah tiga kali jitakan sayang – _oleh orang tersayang pula_.

"Kau ini usil sekali _sih_. Bikin susah Jisoo- _hyung_ , tau tidak?!"

Soonyoung mengusap cepat kepalanya. "Itu bukan salahku, _ukh_. Besok aku minta yang seperti Mingyu juga _donk_?"

"Masak sana sendiri!"

"Ji, jangan galak-galak. Kasian _kan_ Soonyoung." Jeonghan menengahi. Membuat yang dibela berbinar penuh arti. _Siapa tahu si keras Lee Jihoon mau berubah pikiran_. "Buatkan saja satu sekalian campur pestisida. Jadi anak itu tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, hahaha~"

Soonyoung mencelos, mendengar kekehan malaikat jejadian yang sedang tiduran di paha Seungcheol. Meski tanpa memandang wajah, ketua tim tari itu bisa membaca lewat bahu yang bergetar; jika Jihoon menahan tawa.

Pipi Soonyoung memerah malu.

"Seungcheol- _ah_ , kau juga jangan minta macam-macam ya. Kecuali kalau sudah bosan hidup dan mau mati keracunan." Suara Jeonghan melesak semerdu nyanyian bidadari; namun semakna lagu neraka.

Seungcheol senyum ganteng mengiyakan. Meski dalam hati ia berbisik; _aku tau kerjaanmu hanya tidur, Han-ie_. Diikuti helaan nafas pasrah melintasi celah bibirnya. _'Untung sayang.'_

Wajah Jeonghan menengadah; dagu tegas menjadi pemandangan pertama sebelum Seungcheol merunduk. Diusapi pipi pacarnya pelan-pelan. "Bagus, kau yang terbaik." –kemudian ia tertawa _iblis_ lagi.

"Kau juga Mingyu. Tidak ingat dengan julukan iburumahtangga Min? Kenapa tidak urus dirimu sendiri."

Yang disindir Jeonghan tak acuh. Menatapi Jisoo jadi kegiatan yang tidak pernah membosankan _–juga meredam emosi_.

"Khusus Jisoo- _hyung_ panggil Mingyu bapakrumahtangga–" Mingyu menggantung,

"–ku saja."

Satu sosis gurita, satu telur gulung, satu bongkah kecil brokoli, dan satu sosis gurita lagi masuk maraton ke mulut Mingyu selang waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik.

Jisoo memberondong seperti orang panik. Nampak pipi merah dan mata melirik sembarang arah.

"Telan! Dan berhenti banyak omong."

Wajah Mingyu membulat, mulutnya menampung paksa banyak makanan. Dikunyah serabutan dan buru-buru ia telan.

"Hmm, _hyung_! Yang barusan itu jahat."

"Kau itu terlihat seperti pacar posesif." Jisoo mendengus panjang lantas menambahkan, "Sayang bukan padaku, tapi pada bekal makan siangmu." dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

Astaga! Bisa tidak _latar_ tempat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kamar?

Kalau tidak diijinkan, bisa ganti kamar mandi; maka Mingyu berniat mencuci muka ribuan kali untuk menahan diri dari berbagai jenis pikiran kotor. Dia jadi gemas sendiri.

Jisoo sibuk mengaduk nasi ketika Mingyu memanggil.

" _Hyung_..."

Cukup bagi Jisoo bertanya dengan mata, dan lelaki tan itu langsung paham.

"Jangan cemburu pada benda mati. Mencicipimu lebih enak kok dari ini."

Mingyu beringsut merapati, mengikis ruang udara tempat dua wangi tubuh beda aroma itu berdifusi parah. Jisoo berkedip biasa; alih topeng untuk jantung yang hampir-hampir meretakkan rusuk karena detaknya.

Dua sejoli ini dimabuk cinta. Sayang harus tertunda–

" _HYUNG_!"

–sebab terburu kedatangan bantal leher mendarat tepat di kepala belakang Mingyu.

"Maaf sengaja." _Leader_ Choi mulai ikut campur. Demi kesehatan mata anak-anak polosnya.

Mingyu mengerang kesal dan melaseri Seungcheol sengit. Acara _modus-mumpung-sempat_ gagal. Duduknya mundur lagi beberapa senti, bersama warna muka yang tak lagi bisa dibilang bahagia.

"Suapi lagi, _hyung_. Aaaaa..." mintanya pada Jisoo.

Berpasang-pasang mata memandang _iba_. Juga dipaksa tutup mulut menahan tawa.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya." Mingyu mencium singkat bibir Jisoo yang segar. "Itu bayarannya, _hyung_."

"Dan yang barusan cuma cicilan ya. Aku bayar penuh nanti di asrama." Sebelah mata Mingyu mengerling nakal. Kemudian ia menjauh dan bergabung dengan rapat kecil tim hiphop yang baru saja dimulai.

Hong Jisoo sekedar menggeleng maklum.

Kalau tidak ingat membunuh adalah illegal, ia bisa saja merobek mulut manis Mingyu yang seperti racun setiap saat. Remaja Hong itu sendiri tidak mengerti, apakah sekarang ia berharap waktu berjalan melambat atau malah berlalu lebih cepat.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/n(2) :**

Aku tidak ingat mulai sejak kapan hobi nulis seenak jidat -_-

Biasanya pasti aku suka pikir-pikir dulu :3

 **(** _Uhm_ , maafkan mbak ya Mingyu sayang~ **)**

' _emak_ 'mu saja suka menistakan, jadi kupikir ini tidak salah /laugh/ xD

Maaf dan Terima kasih :)

 **Ps. :** Ada yang punya rekomendasi film paling angst sedunia? Buat kutonton nanti tanggal 20 /LoL!

* * *

 **A/n(3) :**

Untuk yang sudah review di fanfic uke!Jisoo :")

 ** _Thanks_** to :

 **Rambut baru Jisoo :**

btobae | Akasuna no Yumi | esti. 94 | Peach Prince | Mato-san | Iceu Doger | TaTianTae | Misharu Rin | thal. j | bonablebleyu | levenuary | inisapaseh | Honeylili | BlueChoa98 | nhy17Boonon | kkocminamslayer | preetybeauty | fan9irlssi

 **Gara-gara Pesan :**

TaTianTae | byul173 | kkocminamslayer | Peach Prince | barbiedead | sheerin | BlueBerry Jung | inisapaseh | rena anaknya babeh | yfriend | youngchanl | Misharu Rin | nhy17Boonon | taehyungie | Anna-Love 17Carats | haechanoona | Iceu Doger | BlueChoa98 | thal. j | Honeylili |Cho Rhiyeon | fan9irlssi | alwaysmeanie

 **Tebakan :**

qtsw. af | Misharu Rin | youngchanl | NYUTENTAE | Matcha Bars | tfiiyy | Iceu Doger | byul173 | Anna-Love 17Carats | restiana | Kim Aluna | BlueChoa98 | Daerin-ssi

 _(mudah-mudahan tidak ada salah nama atau kelewatan)_

Dan kalian yang bersedia klik **favorit** dan **follow** , sider juga aku maafkan kok, biar tidak ada dendam diantara kita :")

Yang minta sequel juga maafkan aku tidak bisa melanjutkan :"D /sungkem/


End file.
